Dear Diary
by Friendly Kitty
Summary: ((This is a remake of one of my old one shots, except it'll be a lot better)) What does Kate do when she's bored? Go into Kellyn's room of course! Wait, is that a diary? Rated K


**Me: Hello! Friendly Kitty here with a one shot! :D**

**This is kind of a remake of one my old one shots. It's slightly altered since it was from a long time ago, but it's still the same plot ^ ^**

**Kate: Hi! :D**

**Me: Hi Kate! Since you're here, can you do the disclaimer please? :3**

**Kate: Ok! Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her writing and OCs mentioned. Enjoy! :D**

**OOO**

**Kate P.O.V.**

Ugh! I'm so bored! The only thing I'm doing right now is laying on my bed, pondering about what to do next. I already tinkered with many of the Union's machines, I pulled a lot of pranks (thanks to Keith's cooperation), and no one's here right now! Keith's out on a mission, Sandy ran away from Olivia's brother (who is out trying to stop her brother from stalking Sanders), and Kellyn's fast alseep in his room!

Wait a second...Kellyn's asleep! And he's a heavy sleeper! Ladies and gentlemen, I know what I'm gonna do today! I didn't mean to make a Phineas and Ferb reference there.

_**Moments later...**_

I slowly opened Kellyn's room and found him fast asleep. Still in his uniform and looked like he was sleeping like a baby. Perfect. I looked around for his styler, but I just couldn't find it. That's when I found something interesting on his desk. A book, and not just any old book, a book that said 'Diary' right on the cover!

I smirked, and tiptoed into the room and to the desk of the diary. I looked back to Kellyn. He's still sound asleep. He actually looks pretty cute when he's asleep. No Kate! Focus on the diary!

I quickly snatched the diary and thankfully, it didn't need any lock or password so I opened it to the first page.

Dear Diary,

Hello. I'm Kellyn. Apparently, Mom and Dad thought it would be a great idea to buy you for my birthday instead of the next volume of the Almia Times. Oh well, I can always buy a random copy. Um...that's all. Note to self, find a better name for you.

Interesting. I knew Kellyn wouldn't randomly want a diary, but why did he still keep it? Maybe if I go a little farther in here. I flipped to a few pages and read another entry.

Dear Diary,

Today's the day! The day I finally begin attending the Ranger Academy! This is so exciting! I'll finally be able to be a Pokémon Ranger! I wonder what the school'll be like. Maybe I'll make some friends. Oh yeah, why haven't I gotten a name for you yet?

Looks like Kelly got used to his diary. Ooh! I wonder if I'm in it! I skimmed through a few pages and I finally found my name in it! This is so exciting!

And then I finally escaped that crazy scene with the Budew.

Speaking of crazy, there was this exchange student from Ringtown, Fiore. I think her name was Katherine. Oh well. Yeah, I saw her with Rhythmi. She seems a bit of a ditz, but not a bad person. But yeah, I'll be surprised if that girl's a genius.

Well that's rude! I drift off into space, but I'm not a ditz! If anyone's the ditz, it's Trina! Now I don't mean to sound mean but it is true. Even Trina herself admits this!

Anyways, back to my real point. Kellyn's so rude in his diary! But he probably had written some really embarrassing moments in here! No wait! This IS a diary! Something that not a lot of men have. This could be my chance to blackmail him!

"ACHOO!"

Eep! What was that?! I quickly turned around and...Kellyn sneezed in his sleep. Is that even possible? Wait! The diary! I looked back and thankfully, the diary was still there, but it looks like it's on an entry. Oh well. One more entry won't hurt me.

Dear Diary,

I was wrong. Very wrong. I thought Kate was one of those ditzy preps who use others for her need, but I was very wrong. I'll tell you why.

1) She is pretty good with mechanics; of course, not as good as her ranger skills.

2) She can actually be pretty smart. Well, a bit of a B student, but she's smarter than Keith.

3) She...became my best friend.

Oh yeah, what happens when you're chest acts funny because of her? 

I...I guess I was wrong as well. I felt myself smiling. Kellyn, I'll let you off the hook. But just this once.

"Kate!"

Uh oh! I turned around...Kellyn's not sleeping anymore! He's wide awake, and glaring at me!

"Kate, what possessd you to come in my room and get my...book...all filthy with those hands of yours?" Kellyn asked furiously. Should I tell him the truth? Nah, probably shouldn't.

"Um...SLEEP NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!" I placed the diary down and began to leave Kellyn's room, only for a very angry Kellyn to be chasing me.

"Katherine I swear to Arceus, if you got that book dirty!"

"I'm sorry!"

**Me: There we go. I'm sorry if it's not exactly like the previous, but I feel pretty confident about this one. **

**Anyways, I only own whatever I own and I hope you enjoyed. ^ ^**


End file.
